Demon Lord's Puppet
by twilight012
Summary: Kagome's daughter, Kiari jumps into the well through curiosity and meets a hot demon lord,Sesshomaru, and decides to join his party...by the help of a threat from the demon lord! Sesshu Fanfic! R
1. 1:Curiosity sucked in the cat

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters…

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters…

a/n: Italicized words are thoughts!

Chapter 1

_I wish that the well will be shut off completely and that the entire Feudal Japan will sleep until the return of the Shikom Jewel. _

Kagome fell back into the well as she saw Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin, Sesshomaru, Kouga, the wolf tribe, and others fall to the ground, asleep.

Many Years Later

"KIARI! You're going to be late for the first day of 10th grade, Kiari!" Kagome yelled, out to the stone court of the shrine.

A young girl, in a priestess kimono, looked back at the house with a lollipop in her mouth.

"Yes, mother!" Kiari called back to her mother and got up and ran back to the house to get changed for school.

Kiari exited her house, quickly waving goodbye to her parents, Kagome and Hojo, and ran off to school.

(a/n: I really don't enjoy putting Kagome with Hojo, but I had to for this story…)

"I think I'm going to skip class today… as soon as Dad and Mom both go to work, I'll go back to the shrine," Kiari whispered to herself as she hid in her usual spot about 1 block away from her house.

Kiari loved the shrine and felt attached to it in some weird way, ever since her mother gave her a necklace with a shiny pink jewel in the middle of it.

Kiari looked at her watch and counted down the minutes in her mind.

_9:55, 9:56, 9:57, 9:58, 9:59, 10:00_

Kiari stared as her parents passed by on cue, passing her and not knowing that she was even there.

Kiari took a final look at her parents before walking back to the shrine.

Kiari ran up the long winding stairs, back to the shrine.

She passed the well house, which was locked by citras that actually worked.

_Hm, I wonder if I can open it…I've never been in there so…_

Kiari stepped in front of the doors of the well house and a pink light bursted from her necklace, causing the citras to fall to the ground like feathers.

_Weird…O well!_

She walked into the well house looking around and noticing everything was really dusty and then spotted a piece of paper on the stairs.

"Dear descendant of me(Kagome),"

_Mom?_

"If you are going to go any further, I suggest that you should bring a few items!

Clothes, first aid kit, cup ramen, candy, pocky sticks…"

_Omigod that's a long list... I'll do it!_

Kiari looked around the house and found everything and stuffed it into her black bag.

_Wow, this'll be heavy!_

Kiari walked back to the well in her priestess kimono, holding onto her mother's letter.

"Now jump into the well… and good LUCK!XD

Love, Kag"

_Weirder, but what the heck?_

Kiari sat on the well's edge and then jumped into it, surrounded by a blueish/purple glow…

Kiari threw her black bag over the well's rim and heard some groaning.

"Kagome? A black bag? Why'd you change the color? O well, did you bring me some of that ninja food?" Kiari heard a voice as she tried to climb out of the well.

When she popped her head over the well's edge, a man with dog ears and long silver hair stared at her.

"Um, where am I and how do you know my mom?" Kiari asked, as all these people looked at her with wide eyes.


	2. 2: Fell for it

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Chapter 2

"You're not Kagome, are you?" the weird dog person asked Kiari.

"K-Kagome… is my mom," the girl cleared, crossing her arms and legs while sitting on the well.

"Wha? But…wait how old is she?" dog-man asked, sitting like a dog and slowly coming closer to her. A guy in the purple robe wanted to come but then a girl with long hair in a ponytail and a large boomerang stopped him, by knocking him out cold.

"30 something?" Kiari answered to the best of her abilities, already fed up with these stalker like questions.

"Feh… Hey, Kouga, Kagome's married to someone who ain't you!" the dog-dude called out to one of his weirdo friends with a wolf tail sticking out of his butt.

"What did you just say to me, mutt?" Kouga asked the dog-dude, running up to him as fast as the wind.

"Ka-go-me's married…that's her daughter… hey what's your name, wrench?" dog dude finally asked Kiari, who was kicking her legs and looking up at the vast blue sky.

"My name is Kiari, retard…" Kiari stated bluntly, now looking at the mean dog person, "You have no manners, do you? Asking for my name and not introducing yourself, first… Plus, you called me a wrench, baka, so I don't even want to look at you."

"Feh, you sound like Kagome… well anyways, I am Inu-" kthe dog dude started.

Kiari got up and walked over to a little girl in a checkered kimono.

"Hi, what's your name? My name is Kiari, but you can call me Oneechan, okay?" Kiari asked handing the little girl a lollipop.

"My name is Rin! I have two masters, Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin chimed cheerfully, smiling widely.

"Sesshomaru?" Kiari muttered to herself.

"Yes, miko?" a man asked her with beautiful long silver hair, a cresent moon on his forehead and sparkling golden eyes.

"Hm… nothing, are you Sesshomaru?" Kiari asked gazing at the hot man.

"I am…" Sesshomaru replied back, looking a little irritated for some reason.

"Hm… Ok! Well then, ja ne!" Kiari said, walking away in the direction of a tall tree.

It had caught her eye, because she felt as if she had seen it before.

"Inuyasha, who is that miko?" Sesshomaru asked the weird dog dude, who was muttering angrily in the girl's direction.

"That's Kagome's DAUGHTER, Kiari, kill her for all I care… Feh," Inuyasha spatted back, walking towards the girl with the boomerang, a fox kid, and an unconscious guy in a purple robe.

Back to Kiari!! YAY!

"It is the tree! Wow then the tree back at home is… ancient!" Kiari exclaimed, touching the bark of the tree lightly.

The tree glowed in radiant colors, causing Kiari to be blind for a second.

She felt a stick (?) in her hand, but when she could see again, she saw that it was a sword.

The grip was made of solid gold, crafted perfectly into a dragons head and its eyes were real sapphires.

"WHOA." Kiari stammered staring at the sword with wide eyes.

"Indeed," Sesshomaru whispered into the miko's ear, his hand over hers.

"Ah! Sesshu?" Kiari voiced turning in his arms.

"Sesshu? Are you calling me that now?" Sesshomaru asked letting go of her now.

"Y-yes? What do you want now, Sesshu?" Kiari asked trying to match Sesshomaru's emotionless face.

"You seem to not know, who I am… I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the West, but you call me Sesshu? I can kill you in a single stroke of this sword," Sesshomaru said, his face as cold as ever.

"Then do it! My mother told me that an old priestess recited: to live is to die and to die is to live," Kiari announced, looking at Sesshomaru, but felt like she was talking to a statue.

(a/n: the old priestess is Kikyo and she repeats this over and over again in the dubbed version of Inuyasha)

"You feel no fear in the presence o death…I like this girl very much...," Sesshomaru muttered, only loud enough for himself to hear.

"Huh? What did you say?" Kiari questioned her eyes wide with shock, as she saw Sesshomaru smirk a little bit for a second.

"Join my party, but you'll be my puppet and serve me," Sesshomaru commanded, his finger under Kiari's chin.

Kiari hit his hand, debating, "Why should I join your party?"

"Let's just say, you'll never get a home if you don't…"

Kiari looked around and saw that green demon was no where to be found and assumed that Sesshomaru told him to destroy her only way to go back home and if she didn't join their group.

"Fine I shall join your group, as long as I'll be able to return home every once and a while," Kiari compromised.

"Yay! Oneechan will be going with us!" Rin squealed, clinging onto Kiari's kimono.

a/n: Jaken wasn't really going to destroy the well! He was after the Tessaiga again, but Sesshomaru used his absence to trick Kiari, who occasionally jumps to conclusions.

Also, if you are wondering how Kiari looks like, I'll tell you! She has blue eyes surrounded by brown. Short black hair, sorta layered messily. Wears a priestess kimono, like Kikyo did. She's around 16, too. Ok that's all!


	3. 3: Smart Mouth

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…yadda yadda yadda…

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…yadda yadda yadda…

Chapter 3

Kiari followed behind Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken, staring at the clouds floating through the sky.

She let out a huge sigh as she pondered how all of these strange people knew her mother, Kagome.

Sesshomaru noticed that Kiari's smell (a smell like fresh baked cookies with a pinch of cinnamon) changed faintly into a smell of cherry blossoms floating away in the wind.

(a/n: do cherry blossoms floating away in the wind have a smell? O well!)

"Thinking of something, miko?" Sesshomaru asked, telling Ah-un to continue walking forward carrying Jaken and Rin.

"I don't have to tell you… Plus you don't even call me by my name. Hmph," Kiari said, sticking her tongue out at the Demon Lord.

"Then tell me, Kiari, what are you thinking of?" Sesshomaru asked, not looking at her.

"Look at me and then I'll tell you… Just because you're some Demon Lord doesn't mean you don't have to have manners," Kiari replied looking up at the hot demon.

"Yes Lady Kiari… does that suit your taste?" Sesshomaru teased, looking at Kiari directly causing her face to turn red.

_Hm, she smells like…raspberries, now… interesting. _

"Well don't overdo it! Sheesh, you are a Demon Lord aren't you? So just call me Kiari—that's all you have to do!" Kiari said looking away from Sesshomaru's gaze.

"So Kiari… what was on your mind a moment ago?" Sesshomaru inquired the black haired girl.

"I'm not going to tell you, because I don't like you, Sesshu…forcing me to come with you and everything else you've done to me!" Kiari stated walking faster and sticking her tongue out at Sesshomaru.

_This is going to be interesting…_

Kiari looked back up at the sky, wishing she could see her mom and dad (Kagome and Hojo), Uncle Souta and Aunt Hitomi (Souta's first crush in anime), her grandma, her mom's 3 friends who give me stuff (Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi), and her two baby cousins: Tsukiko and Meimi (a/n: they're twins and Souta's daughters… I made them up).

Sesshomaru passed by her and Ah-un gracefully whispering to Kiari, "You are my puppet, remember that…"

Kiari picked up a stone and crushed it in her hand as politely as she could.

"That's good to know… not" Kiari muttered under her breath.

Sesshomaru smirked enjoying the fact that Kiari was getting mad at him.

_What is she going to do now? She smells like jalapenos cooking over a fire, ah, that sounds so good to eat._

(a/n: no that does not mean Sesshu wants to eat Kiari!!)

Suddenly a flash of wind passed by in a second and when Kiari looked at Ah-un to make sure nothing fell off of him, she couldn't see Rin.

"HEY! KAGOME'S DAUGHTER IS MINE, SEE YOU LATER, MUTT!!" Kouga yelled from a distance, holding Rin in his arms.

_That guy must be an idiot… to take Rin instead of me, Kagome's daughter…what a loser. _

Kiari rolled her eyes and walked up to a furious Sesshomaru.

"Hey Sesshu calm down… I don't think that guy has the guts to harm Rin or me, because I'm gonna save her and you can't stop me! So see ya!" Kiari yelled, taking out a motorcycle from her backpack.

(a/n: it's like Mary Poppin's bag that can hold anything no matter how big it is… O.o)

Kiari rode off into the sunset as Sesshomaru just looked at her disappearing over the horizon.

"L-Lord S-Sesshomaru? That human has no manners! And what if that wolf demon hurts both of them? And what is that thing that human is riding?" Jaken asked, looking up at his lord and holding onto Ah-un.

"Well, then we have to make sure they don't…" Sesshomaru said, ignoring Jaken's other statements.

Sesshomaru's white ball surrounded both of them and slowly followed behind Kiari.


	4. 4: Kidnap me please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…

Chapter 4:

"I'm glad that I got away from Sesshu, but I have a feeling that he's stalking me… Ugh…" Kiari spoke to herself, a weird habit she has.

Kiari was still driving her motorcycle, determined to find Rin.

"Whaaaaa… I wish Tokyo was this pretty. I love the fresh air... Hm, I probably should've asked that dog person where I am. O well!" Kiari giggled to herself enjoying the scenery.

"I wonder where Rin is anyways… hm, maybe I should have left Sesshu. I feel lonely," Kiari sighed loudly.

Kiari kept driving even though she was extremely bored.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! The wolf demons are here!" a woman's voice yelped in fear, followed by many other screams.

"Wolf demon? Could it be Kouga? Well he did have a wolf tail sticking out of his butt… I should investigate," Kiari whispered to herself, now extremely hyper.

Kiari drove into the town, seeing people running around frantically and noticing the wolf demons.

"Kouga? Are you here??" Kiari asked driving slower so that she didn't drive over anybody.

"Hey, it's you! That girl who was hanging around with the larger mutt! I still have Kagome's daughter, shouldn't you tell dog breathe to come save her?" Kouga asked stepping in front of all of the other wolves.

Kiari sighed loudly, "You know if you were aiming to kidnap Kagome's daughter… you should've kidnapped me, BAKA!"

Kouga just stared at her wide-eyed and finally realizing that Kiari was Kagome's daughter.

"I knew that from the beginning," Kouga replied crossing his arms.

"Of course you did. Now kidnap me and leave that poor girl alone," Kiari said getting off her motorcycle and stuffing it back into her backpack.

"Wait, you want me to kidnap you?" Kouga asked obviously confused with Kiari's demand.

"YES, BAKA!" Kiari yelled, "SO GIVE BACK RIN AND STOP TERRORIZING THESE INNOCENT PEOPLE!!"

"Fine… I like Kagome better," Kouga muttered under his breath but Kiari heard it.

"She's married, baka," Kiari said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Get on my back. Hurry, I can smell Inuyasha," Kouga said picking up Kiari and her backpack.

"What a fool, stealing my puppet… he should die," Sesshomaru said glaring down at Kouga.

At Kouga's Cave

"Oy, we're here," Kouga said tired from carrying Kiari and her heavy backpack.

Kiari was asleep, so Kouga put her down.

"OY!! WAKE UP, WE'RE HERE!!" Kouga yelled as loud as he could in Kiari's ear.

"5 more minutes, Okasa…." Kiari mumbled still asleep.

(a/n: okasa means mom/mother in Japanese… I think)

"I can't believe Kagome's married… but her daughter is all mine now," Kouga said as the other wolf demons exited the cavern.

Kouga stared at the sleeping girl and stroked her hair off her face.

"This is wrong… Kagome was much better than her daughter…" Kouga said to himself, sighing and remembering the brave Kagome.

"5 MINUTES IS UP!!" Kouga yelled again and Kiari finally woke up.

"Oh… how long was I asleep? Also if you did anything to me… I will kill you," Kiari threatened, making sure her clothes were still on.

"Yea as if… I would never do that to you, because your mom was soooooo much better than you," Kouga said sticking his tongue out at her.

"Hmph," Kiari said getting up and walking to the cave's entrance.

"What are you gonna try to run away? That's impossible, I'd just get you and carry you back here," Kouga snickered looking at Kiari.

"Where's Rin? If you hurt her I will hurt you so badly that even a doctor won't be able to save you," Kiari threatened again as she noticed that Rin was no where to be found.

"Oh that girl… I sent her back to the village. The place where you let yourself get kidnapped," Kouga remarked sitting down.

"Oh, so then where are your wolf friends?" Kiari asked her curiosity consuming her.

"I don't know… they always do this whenever I bring an outsider girl back here," the wolf demon replied rolling his eyes.

"EH?! Why do you sexually harass them, or something?" Kiari yelped turning around and looking at him.

"Nuh—" Kouga started.

"KYAAAAAAA!! I LET MYSELF GET KIDNAPPED BY A PERVERT!!" Kiari screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I said that I DON'T!!" Kouga snapped at her screaming.

"Oh, good…" Kiari sighed after being told that he wasn't a pervert about a million times.

Kiari looked out to the sunset, pondering if this was all just a dream and she would wake up in her bed in her room.

(a/n: since Kiari, Kagome, and Hojo live at the shrine, Kiari's room is Kagome's old room and her windows still have claw marks on the hinges)

Kouga looked at the young miko, thinking that she and Kagome looked nothing alike.

The only thing that really caught his eyes though were her eyes, a light blue hugged by a dark brown color.

"Oy, how did your eyes get that color?" Kouga asked his chin resting comfortably in his hand, sitting down in an Indian position.

"Hmmm…. An interesting question… I guess it's because my mom has blue eyes and my dad has brown eyes!!" Kiari asked after thinking for around a minute.

"Right…" the wolf demon answered smugly.

"Sooooo…. Why'd you ask, Kouga-kun?" Kiari asked walking back to Kouga and sitting down next to him.

No answer.

"Hey, how much did you like my mom, Kagome?" Kiari asked looking into Kouga's eyes, filled with curiosity.

Still no answer.

"Fine don't answer… Hmph." Kiari muttered angrily looking away.

"Let's see this much…" Kouga finally answered causing Kiari to look at him.

"Hu--?!" Kiari stammered as Kouga's lips touched hers seductively.


	5. 5: I'm Here

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…

a/n: to my constant readers: I'm sorry that I haven't been updating a lot! I actually had started this chapter; however, my computer crashed and well… I lost all of my data, so I had to remember what I had written before! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

Chapter 5:

"Hey! Whoa, wait! I thought that you liked my mom, so stop what you're doing right now!!" Kiari said trying to sound convincing to the wolf demon.

"Yea, yea… you're so gullible, as if I would do anything more to you… baka," Kouga answered snickering uncontrollably.

"I am not gullible!" Kiari yelled standing up and walking more into the cave, leaving Kouga behind.

"HEY! Where are y—"

Kiari covered her ears with her hands, still walking away.

When Kiari thought that no one could find her in the darkness of the cave, she sat down and leaned her head back on the cold, hard wall of the cave.

"Where am I exactly? Will anyone tell me if I'll ever get back home? Will any…one?" Kiari muttered to herself as a tear slowly trickled down her face.

LATER…

"WAKE UP! KIARI!" Kouga was shaking her vigorously as Kiari came back to reality.

"W-what is it?" Kiari asked as she saw blood dripping from a scratch on his forehead.

"Nothing, I need you to go to the mutt and calm him down! I don't know how he got here, but help me out at least once," Kouga panted picking up Kiari with the strength he had left.

"Kouga! Who's—" Kiari's eyes grew wide when she saw Sesshomaru, his eyes glowing a bright red.

She was dropped to her feet by Kouga roughly.

"Go to him…I don't know what to do…he's gone insane, and he wants you," Kouga whispered into the girl's ear as the rest of the pack (who came back) ran deeper into the cave for protection.

Kiari carefully tiptoed to the demon lord, using up all of the bravery she had inside of her.

"Where is the miko, Kiari?" Sesshomaru asked, not realizing that Kiari was standing in front of him.

Kiari tried to say—no, to think of something to calm Sesshomaru down, but she couldn't.

Her eyes welled up when she was finally able to look behind the demon where the small town, where she was "kidnapped" by Kouga, was on fire and burning to the ground.

The fire danced mournfully in her eyes as Sesshomaru grew impatient.

"WHERE IS THE MIKO, KIARI?" the demon lord demanded from Kiari.

Kiari ran to Sesshomaru and wrapped her arms around the demon lord's waist.

"I'M HERE, SESSHU! JUST STOP BEING LIKE THIS BECAUSE IT'S SCARING ME!" Kiari screamed, tears escaping her grasp.

Sesshomaru calmed at Kiari's touch and realized what had happened.

Sesshomaru's Flashback

"What a fool, stealing my puppet…he should die," Sesshomaru said glaring down at Kouga.

He followed Kouga and Kiari to Kouga's cave and watched the other wolf demons slowly creep out of the cave with Rin.

The wolf demons returned Rin at the town a mile away from the cave, but didn't return to the cave as fast as they left.

Sesshomaru grabbed Rin, who was tenser than she ever had been after she started following Sesshomaru, and flew back to the place Kiari was with Kouga.

When the demon lord arrived at the cave, he saw Kouga kissing Kiari.

Jealousy filled his heart as he saw this and soon could not control his temper.

He turned into the state right before he fully turned into his demon form. (a/n: it sorta like when Inuyasha's eyes turn red and he's out of control)

When he entered the cave, he didn't see Kiari, only Kouga.

His full rage unleashed in a moment, and he attacked Kouga.

Kouga's demon followers tried to protect their leader; however, Sesshomaru was too strong.

Then Kouga went to search for Kiari, knowing that she was the only hope for his wolf clan.

Sesshomaru's flashback ends

"Sesshomaru… snap out of it…" Kiari fainted at the spot, and Sesshomaru spotted her blood dripping off of his hands.


End file.
